


Long May You Reign

by Pixeltasumi



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Curses, M/M, Reign AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeltasumi/pseuds/Pixeltasumi
Summary: Two nations, both thriving and rising above any’s expectations. However, the world is an unpredictable place and the two kingdoms knew much of it. So a promise was made. A promise to unite the two nations, secure a safe future for their people and a chance to grow stronger together. With threats resting around every border, this promise was made in the form of an engagement. Two young boys were said to be wed once of age. The two boys, both being the heirs of their nations.Or:An alternate universe loosely based off of the tv show Reign (meaning it takes place during the 1500s). It will not be historically accurate because the author is just too lazy so please forgive me. (You do NOT have to know the show to be able to read this, it’s not needed at all tbh)Dick Grayson and Wally West are engaged, a marriage meant to profit both their countries. But will it be just that? Or will it develop into something more?It will also follow several other characters and their relationships, including Jason Todd X Tim Drake and most likely Bart Allen X Jaime Reyes. Then there’s a bunch of other drama going around, honestly think of it as a drama show but during the 1500s.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such trash for writing this but I’m not even ashamed. I love this au tbh because I love the tv show a bit too much. I hope that whoever reads it will also like it! Let me know your opinion if you read it!

Gotham and Keystone. 

Two nations, both thriving and rising above any’s expectations. However, the world is an unpredictable place and the two Kingdoms knew much of it. So a promise was made. A promise to unite the two nations, secure a safe future for their people and a chance to grow stronger together. With threats resting around every border, this promise was made in the form of an engagement. Two young boys were said to be wed once of age. The two boys, both being the heirs of their nations. 

Dick Grayson, son of Bruce Wayne. The current ruler of Gotham. A somewhat unorthodox kingdom who has received much criticism for its laws regarding the succession of the throne. Not Dick, nor any of his siblings except one, were of biological descent. They had all been adopted at a very young age. But the king of Gotham ruled with an iron fist, declaring that those who found an issue in their legitimacy, were acting out in a declaration of war. Thus, no one showed much objection.

Wallace West, son of the late king Rudolph West and the current regent of Keystone, Mary West. A kingdom known for its tragedy and ill relationship to the neighbouring country, Icyres. Ever since Wallace was born, he’d been considered a threat in the eyes of their neighbours who stood without heir, the closest to it being Wallace himself because of his distant blood relation to the current monarch. 

The two boys met once, at Gotham court when they were very young, the age of six to be precise. Peace had been flowing like a river throughout the world and it had all seemed well. But Icyres grew all the more aggressive because of it. The people demanded an heir to secure that they would never have to unite with their neighbours. 

But when the royal family wasn’t able to provide one, the king instead decided to rid them all of their main concern. Wallace’s claim to the throne. So he made a silent promise, one never stated officially, but clear enough to calm his country. He promised that Keystone would never pose a threat, and neither would Wallace. 

Not long after, there was an assassination attempt at the young boy. Rumors told he’d been poisoned upon his return home, from Gotham and the engagement feast. The child fell ill, close to death even. But for some miraculous reason he survived, yet disappeared. He wasn’t to be seen till it was time for him to claim his throne. 

He was sent away to a nunnery in the southern parts of Gotham, under the protection of king Bruce. His widowed mother was to become regent till his eighteenth birthday, the day he’d be crowned regent himself. Nonetheless, he still held the title ‘King of Keystone’ at the age of six. 

So the boys grew up separately, never being allowed to meet. Till now.

\---

**Dick’s POV**

“You’re kidding me, no way!” Dick grinned and lashed out with his sword in an attempt to disarm his brother.

They’d been sparring for just a few minutes when Jason started talking of his recent adventures in the neighbouring village. Whenever he returned home from a mission or retreat, he always had some interesting story to tell his older brother, who was chained to the castle, like he’d always been. 

Dick used to beg his father to let him go outside, travel like Jason. After all, if he was to become the ruler of Gotham someday, then he’d have to actually know his country. But the king had refused. Dick was the heir to the throne, it was of utmost importance that he stayed safe. Jason on the other hand got to do just about anything. He didn’t even bother asking father for permission anymore. 

It was a sunny day and the somewhat gloomy castle was actually filled with life for once. People were basically skipping with excitement as they made their way through the castle. It was all because of the fact that their sister, Stephanie, had accepted a marriage proposal from a very powerful Queen; Cassandra Cain. 

Yet another union to reassure Gotham’s security. _Not that you could really say another though,_ Dick thought to himself. He’d been engaged since before he knew what it even meant and he didn’t even know the guy. Sure, they’d played tag once when they were kids. But all he really remembered was the uncontrollable mess of a hair and how ridiculously fast the boy had been. Not giving him much to calm his nerves regarding it. And it wasn’t like he could meet him. Not after the attempt on his life. He was somewhere, god knows where really, in hiding till his eighteenth birthday. If all went well and according to plan, then that was also when they were supposed to marry. 

Dick turned eighteen in little less than a year, so it wasn’t long, considering they were the same age. Which in all honesty scared the crap out of him. 

However, his thoughts were thrown out of his head as Jason charged at him and their swords clashed together in a heavy blow. Dick grinned as they were both at a stand still. Jason gritted his teeth in that devious smile that made Dick want to punch him, before he rediscovered some strength and pushed Dick back. Jason had always been an excellent swordsman, something Dick envied. Wasn’t the older one supposed to be better? Be stronger? 

Too often he was faced with jealousy when it came to Jason. He had the dream life. He wasn’t going to be king, but he had basically every privilege that came with it. Even more than Dick. He could go outside without being monitored, as if you were completely defenseless. Maybe Jason was stronger and better when it came to swords fights, but Dick was more agile. He could move in ways that some thought were impossible. 

Dick performed a back handspring to avoid Jason’s sword and mimicked the other’s smirk. Some of the kitchen staff let out small noises of admiration when they passed the courtyard scene. Though, he soon realized he might have gloated in it a bit too fast, and Jason knocked him back when Dick wasn’t ready with his sword. He drew it up to protect himself from Jason’s blade that was falling down towards him. But didn’t have time to put any force in the shield-like position, resulting in him falling back. 

Some of the maids who had stopped to watch started clapping with wonder in their eyes. Jason bowed dramatically and winked. _Geez._ Dick rolled his eyes but smiled as he was able to bring his brother down as well, with the flick of his ankle. 

Jason groaned as he hit the stone floor and shook his head at Dick like he just performed the gravest act of betrayal. Dick just laughed and got up, offering his hand to the other. Jason accepted the help and got up with a slight sigh. 

“You play dirty for being the future king of Gotham.” He quirked an eyebrow and Dick just shrugged, picking up the swords. 

“You shouldn’t have declared victory so fast.” He handed his brother the practice sword and bowed slightly as an apology. 

"Still, you move like a monkey, Dick.” Jason took the sword and started walking them back towards the weapons armory. The castle was huge. It consisted of two stables, three weapons armouries, an infirmary, a banquet and ball hall, the royal garden and greenhouse, throne room, the royal councils room, more bedrooms than they’d ever need, some other random rooms, the dungeon and a wide network of tunnels and hidden passages that only a few knew of. 

Dick had first discovered the passages when he was around just a young child. Since then, he’d never heard anyone else speak of them, except his brothers and sister who he had told. It seemed as though they had been forgotten after the great war. 

“You don’t even know what a monkey is!” Dick said accusingly and shoved his brother in the side with the pommel of his sword, laughing lightly. 

“I so do!” Jason said with a similar shove, except he used his elbow.

“How?” Dick quirked an eyebrow and waved as they passed some of the garden workers that he knew pretty well. Bruce didn’t like when he did that. He said that Dick had to keep in mind that he was the future king. He had to stop acting so carelessly. Honestly, Dick couldn’t care less. In his eyes, they were his friends and if he was to be a good ruler he needed friends from all the different classes of society. 

“A merchant in the harbour told me a few weeks back.” Jason gave a slight nod as they passed some other workers, thinking of his own words as he did.

“He even drew a picture.” His eyes looked back at Dick as they arrived at one of the weaponries. 

“Really, what’d it look like?” Dick said as he put away the sword and turned back to Jason. 

“Well, I had to tell him to stop drawing halfway through, because he couldn’t call our future king a monkey- ouch.” Jason winced slightly as Dick kicked his shin. 

“Ha. Ha. Real funny.” Dick said with a huff and walked out again. 

“Fine, he said it looked like a child, but hairy and less human looking.” Jason caught up and placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder as an apology. 

“Sounds more like a monster than an animal.” Dick frowned slightly and they both started heading towards the stables. 

“Yeah, bet Damian would love it thought. That kid will call anything cute, unless it’s human.”

Dick laughed, but it was true. Damian was known for his frankly rude behaviour. Not many dared to approach him. He spent most of his time with all of his animals, and it was actually worrying the amount of people who didn't even believe he was real. Just a castle ghost. 

“Speaking of the devil.” Jason and Dick came to a halt as Damian walked towards them, together with his monstrous irish wolfhound, named Batman. No one really knew where he got that name from. Well at least he wasn’t walking the grounds with his chicken again.

“What’s up demon brat.” Jason crossed his arms with a smirk and Dick nudged his side. Damian had gotten many nicknames because of his behaviour, but no one really seemed to care. Least of all Damian himself. 

“Richard. Idiot.” Damian greeted them with a slight nodd. Dick had given up on trying to get the kid to stop calling him by his full name. Only with guests and during work related events did he go by it. But the kid just wouldn’t call him by his short name. 

“Father is looking for you Richard.” Damian ignored the irritated look on Jason’s face from his own nickname, and turned his attention towards Dick. 

“He’s in his study.” 

Dick nodded and headed towards the center part of the castle grounds. Behind him, he could hear a fight brewing between his brothers but he continued on, pretending to not hear anything until he was out of reach to _actually_ see or hear anything. He walked up the wooden staircase to the second floor of the building and continued down the neatly decorated corridor. He came to a halt at a big wooden door, knocked twice and then opened it up.

“Father, Damian told me you’d sent for me.” He stepped inside and quickly had to jump to the side, as an emissary rushed out from the room. Dick looked back from the rushed man, to his father and gave him a questioning look. 

“What was that about?” He stepped inside and closed the door as his father gestured for him to do. 

“That was an emissary from Keystone.” Bruce got up from his place behind the impressive, somewhat flashy, wooden desk. He walked up to one of the big windows behind it and looked out as if he was awaiting an answer from Dick, without having asked a question. Times like these, Dick hated his father’s mysterious behaviour the most. Sure it scared the crap out of his enemies and his mysterious and dark behaviour made a surprising amount of women and men swoon. But Dick really couldn’t stand it. 

“What did he say?” He had to restrain himself from not sounding harsh, he knew very well that wouldn’t speed up anything. 

“It was about Wallace West.” Bruce turned around, his face didn’t give away any sign at all of what had happened. Dick swallowed and took a deep breath, patiently waiting for his father to continue. 

“There was another assassination attempt.” 

Dick didn’t know the boy, so he didn’t have any reason to feel anything. And yet, there was a slight twist in his gut at the words. Perhaps, only for the fact that he remembered the boy so full of life. 

“Is he okay?” Dick asked, curious to what had happened. Even though he’d been young when it happened, he remember clearly the stories of when the first attempt was made. 

He wasn’t supposed to have been present but he’d been walking around the secret passageways, trying to become familiar with them, when he’d stumbled upon a council meeting. They said he’d been poisoned. Had a fever so high he should’ve already been dead. Blisters and boils over his body. A painful death and a powerful message, was what it should’ve been. Dick didn’t sleep that night. He just kept seeing that orange ball of life in front of him. Impossible to even imagine him as anything else. 

“His taster was poisoned, so he is unharmed. But apparently he’s pretty shaken by it. It was the same poison that he was subjected to when he was younger, but this time it was stronger.” Bruce sighed, as if he was getting a headache from just thinking about it. “Rumours are going around, saying that Jonathan Crane worked with the assassin to make sure it would take effect immediately.” Dick felt his skin crawl at the thought of it. Well at least the boy was okay. That he was shaken by the incident was understandable, can’t be very fun to relive those kind of memories. 

“So, is the engagement still valid?” He asked as the question popped into his head. He wasn’t sure which answer he wanted to hear. 

He didn’t know Wallace. For all Dick knew, he might as well be the worst person to walk this earth. However, what he did know was that he had to think of what was best for Gotham. Was this marriage really it? Keystone is under a constant threat from Icyres and has their borders packed with soldiers, ready for a war that doesn’t seem to be far away. What could they do for Gotham? This marriage would be ten times more profitable for Keystone than it was for Gotham. 

“Yes.” Bruce answered and grabbed a piece of parchment from a shelf nearby. Well if the king had decided, then it was happening after all. But Dick was still questioning it, as he turned to walk out from his father’s study.

“In fact…” He paused, and Dick turned around to face his father once again. 

“He’s on his way here right now, I’ve arranged so that he’ll be our guest here at Gotham court until he’s of age.”

“You did WHAT!?”

\---  
**Wally’s POV**

The scenery outside was really breathtaking. Traveling through Gotham was like going on a scenic roller coaster. One second, the land couldn’t look more dead. And then all of the sudden it was full of life, green enough to make you choke on the colorful surroundings. 

Wally leaned back with a deep sigh as the carriage moved on. He had already been on the road for hours and his skin was starting to itch from the uncomfterble preppy attire. But that was his life now. Gotham court, he couldn’t say he was very excited. 

The pictures of last night still haunted him, fresh behind his eyelids. It had been like any other day. He woke up, got to breakfast and then onto the daily chores. Even a king had to work when you stayed at a nunnery. He didn’t mind it, in fact he’d quite liked it. The nuns had always treated him well, yet firmly. Taught him the importance of respecting others, treat them equally, but still keep his own station in mind. If anything, they’d been the closest he’d ever gotten to having an actual family. 

He never knew his father. He died not long after Wally was conceived. And he hadn’t seen his mother for years. She did the best she could, trying to visit him and still staying undetected by their enemies. He had probably seen her about three times since he went to the nunnery at the age of seven. 

His head still couldn’t quite wrap around what had happened. Yesterday had been normal, it _should’ve_ been normal. Everyone had just finished up for the day and sat down to eat. That’s where it all went wrong. He’d looked to his side and seen Evelyn look at him with wide eyes from across the table. At first he thought she just wanted to say something, so he’d raised his eyebrows and continued keeping eye contact. 

But then the girl started choking. Green foam drooling out from the corners of her mouth and blood dripping from her nose. Burns without any origin grew all over her face and looked acid-like. Wally felt his heart drop, speechless. All he did was stare at the familiar yet gruesome scene. The nuns around him had started running, screaming. Someone had pulled him away from the table, without him even noticing it. All of the sudden he was in the sleeping quarters, packing his things to later be rushed out in the middle of the night. Now, hours later, Evelyn was still haunting his mind and he felt his gut twisting at the thought of it.

_”I-I didn’t know… Didn’t know tha-”_

_“Didn’t know she was your taster? Young boy, every meal you’ve ever eaten, has been tasted since you arrived here.”_

The voice of sister Elizabeth rang in his ears as he looked out over the fields of wheat they were now passing. 

_”Wallace, you’re the king of Keystone.”_

_Some king who gets his friends killed by food._ He felt his breath go unsteady and he remembered his breathing exercise. Take a deep breath in, hold, and out. The bloody nose, seizure-like twitching of her eyes… It was all the same as before, only faster. What Wally had endured for weeks had passed by his eyes in the matter of seconds. Leaving no time to even realize what was happening until it was over. 

He looked down at his right pinky. It had a scar over it. Usually he pretended that it was from burning himself or cutting himself on something. But that wasn’t the case. It had been one of the many places he’d reviewed acid-like boils over himself as a child. He’d been twisting in pain for days, screaming, sweating and crying through it all. Once his fever had finally gone down, the scars were still there. Some were even there till this day. Thankfully, a lot of them had faded. 

“King Wallace, we’re almost there.” A voice was heard from the front of the carriage. 

Wally scooted closer to the left side of his seat and looked out the window. It was a nice day, calm. No one would ever have their mind on such gruesome scenes, such as those that had happened last night, on a day like this. The sun was shining down on the land and not far from them, he spotted the familiar, somewhat dreary, castle. But the sun did wonders, presenting the castle as friendly as possible. Memories came rushing back into his head. He didn’t remember much of his time at Gotham court, after all, he’d only been there for such a short time to ‘celebrate’ his engagement. 

_Right, the engagement..._ Wally had practically forgotten of it. Hadn’t sister Elizabeth reminded him of it, he wasn’t sure he’d be thinking of it right now. 

_”You are to mary the future king of Gotham, and you will bring peace and order to your country through it. He’s going to love you.”_ She’d said the last part with such loving eyes that Wally had been fighting the urge to embrace her. 

_”I doubt that’s relevant in our situation.”_

In the end, he hadn’t been able to leave like the prestigious leader he was supposed to be. He’d ended up hugging Elizabeth, holding her tight as he let out a tear. She seemed unwilling at first, but she too gave into the emotions not long after. Maybe it wasn't kingly, maybe that wasn’t the kind of leader his people needed. Perhaps he was just a giant disappointment. But the nunnery had been his home for so long, that he just couldn’t have left the only woman who’d ever acted as his mother, without hugging her one last time. 

The carriage pulled up at the graveled courtyard and Wally made a feeble attempt at controlling his hair before the doors opened and he stepped out, taking a deep breath.

Another carriage pulled up behind his and he didn’t have to think long before he knew who it was. His slightly nervous and worried expression turned into pure joy as the doors of it opened up and out of it stepped a blonde girl, green haired boy and a brunette boy.

“Wally!” The brunette called out as they locked eyes and without hesitation they all ran to meet between the two different carriages. They all paused slightly when they got closer and the people in front of him bowed and curtsied with nervous expressions. 

“Oh for god’s sake, stop it!” Wally gestured his with his hands as if they were being silly and they all pressed into a big hug. 

“It feels like years since I last saw you guys.” Wally pulled back and smiled fondly at his friends who’d come to join him at court. Which he was tremendously appreciative of, since he was sure that he’d go insane without them. You could say that Gotham court had a reputation for being kind of crazy and backstabbing. Not a place that Wally would’ve wanted to be at without his friends. 

“Geez Bart, you haven’t grown at all.” Wally teased the brunette who pulled out his tongue in response. 

“Well _you_ really haven’t learned to control that hair.” The blonde girl rolled her eyes and pushed down what Wally assumed was a strand of hair, gone rogue. 

“Thanks Artemis.” He smiled and the girl just shook her head, but smiled. 

“Hey! I’ve grown!” The green haired boy jumped beside Wally, making the redhead laugh. 

“Of course you have Garfield.” Wally said and hugged the boy. He had grown actually, he was actually taller than Bart now. It felt weird, last time they’d seen each other he’d still been so tiny. But last time they’d seen each other was months ago so he guessed puberty was finally catching up with the boy. Wally was seventeen, Artemis was as well and both Bart and Garfield were sixteen. _God time passed fast._

“We heard of what happened, are you okay?” Artemis asked him in a concerned voice, similar to her expression.

“Yeah, oh my god dude, you’re okay right? Please tell me you’re not hurt.” Bart continued on and moved around Wally at the same speed that Wally was capable of, which wasn’t normal. He caught the boy by his collar when he started lifting one of Wally’s arms to check for wounds. 

“I’m _fine._ ” He dragged the boy back to stay in front of him, with a serious, yet caring look in his eyes. 

“Can’t really say my taste tester is though... Geez, I didn’t even know I had one.” He continued with a heavy sigh. 

“Wally you’re the king of Keystone, she knew that. You have a too much ahead of you, too much good to be done to risk getting poisoned…” He could here the _again_ get caught in her throat as she tried to reassure him. 

“Perhaps…” He said, not feeling as convinced as he’d wished for. 

“Hey, your man seems to be on his way.” Garfield nudged his side with an elbow and wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Wha-” Wally interrupted himself when he looked up and saw how the castle doors swung open. Members of the court flooded out, all to align into two separate lines, leading up to where he was standing together with his friends. There was a honking of some trumpet and the redhead swallowed hard, adjusting the prestigious outfit he was dressed in. He’d forgotten how flashy court was until all the nobles came out to join the lines. All of them wearing clothes worth more than a house, each. 

“You’ve got this.” Artemis squeezed his arm, and he gave her a slight nod in return as a thank you. _He didn’t have this at all._ But he was ready to pretend. Too soon he heard another honk of the trumpet and a man cleared his throat. 

“King Bruce, of Gotham.” From inside the castle a brute looking man emerged. He was wearing a black attire, different from any other ruler in history. Wally instantly understood how that man had gotten so far during his rule. He radiated power. No. He _was_ power. 

He walked with confidence in his every step and appeared in the center of the two lines that had formed as a pathway to Wally. The man moved closer, surprisingly without the company of a man or woman. Wally knew that King Bruce never wed, his sons were not biological. But what king didn’t at least have a lover? He moved towards them, resting a hand on the pommel of his sword that was strapped over his waist. After him followed another man, the same kind of strong physic. This one didn’t radiate power, he showed something else. A freedom and carelessness in the way he moved. _Confidence._

“Is that him?” Bart whispered with an excited look on his face. 

“No…” Wally shook his head slightly, only enough for his friends to see. “That’s someone else. I think it’s Jason, his second son.” He looked around slightly trying to recognize any other faces, but it was useless. 

“Wow, you wouldn't be able to tell they’re not related.” Garfield whispered under his breath, almost gawing at the two men who were approaching them. 

“King Wallace.” The man in black attire came to a halt, a few yards away from Wally and his friends. 

“Your majesty.” Wally bowed slightly, he was after all a guest here now. 

“It’s nice to see that your journey here went well.” The king continued and looked over at Artemis, Bart and Garfield. 

“I assume that these are your friends who will be joining you here?” 

Wally nodded and stepped aside slightly to make the others visible.

“Your rooms have all been tended to and arranged, Alfred here will escort you to them.” A man stepped forward, Wally hadn’t even noticed him at first. It was an older man with receding hairline and moustache. He wore clothes that seemed to be a mixture of nobility and similar to a servants attire, unsure of what his station was, Wally smiled politely. 

“King Wallace.” Alfred bowed as he stepped forward and Wally gave him a slight nodd. 

“There will be a feast later tonight, to celebrate my daughter’s engagement, I’m sure you’ve heard of it.” Bruce continued and Wally’s attention was pulled back to him. Sure, he new of it. It was kind of hard to not know when the daughter of the man, who was king of one of the strongest nations in the world, got engaged. 

“I’ll look forward to seeing you all there.” And so, Bruce detached himself from the picture and walked back towards the castle. His son, who Wally assumed to be Jason, following him. 

He could finally feel his heartbeat again and let out a breath he didn’t even realized he’d been holding. _Wow, that man was intimidating._

“If you’d be so kind to follow me, master Wallace.” The butler spoke up and Wally realized he wasn’t in the safe yet. Though the butler radiated a sort of safety of his own. It was strange. He wasn’t overly friendly, only did what he was supposed to. But he was still the most comfortable and familiar person Wally had seen since he’d left the convent, well except his friends. 

“Oh- yes.” Wally said and looked back at his friend who were all giving him different looks of support and approval. 

“Actually Alfred, if you don't mind. I’d like to show them around.” 

Wally turned around and felt his heart stop. A boy had appeared next to Alfred. He was tall, but not as tall as the one that had been accompanying Bruce. His eyes were blue, reminding Wally of the ocean he’d grown up next to. The hair was jet black and he had a slim, yet strong physic. But what was a dead giveaway of who he was, was when he’d moved up to stand next to Alfred. He’d moved in a way that showed both confidence, power and hospitality.

It was Richard Grayson. 

His fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I do with my time instead of studying, this will be the reason I fail school. So you better hit that kudos button if you liked it.  
> (I’m kidding lol don’t have to do anything)
> 
> (but plz, if you did like it…
> 
> you know…
> 
> hit that kudos button ;)))
> 
> Next chapter will be out as soon as possible!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second chapter! I hope you guys like it!

**Dick**

Dick never described himself as scared unless it was necessary. He wasn’t afraid of much, he feared losing his family and feared for the well being of his country. But phobias and mundane things never scared him to the point that he’d let it affect his work or performance. 

So after his father had broken the news to him, he’d told himself it was nothing but a formal greeting. All he had to do was go up, bow and greet their guests. So he’d gone about his day as usual, up until the word went around that the carriages had arrived. Whilst Jason and other nobles went out the front gates to put on a show together with their king, Dick found himself glued to the floor. 

So instead of doing the obvious thing, being joining the others, he’d jumped out of a window in the west end of the castle. Most likely an act that made him look like an idiot, sneaking around the royal garden to get a view of the front gates. He even crouched behind a bush at one point. It was all awfully embarrassing but thankfully anyone and everyone were too busy tending to the festivities or gossiping about king Wallace to notice him. 

So admittedly, Dick was scared. The man he was said to marry and spend the rest of his life with was arriving, not leaving so much as a day for him to mentally prepare. His father had sprung it on him, probably thinking it wasn’t anything that mattered too grateley to Dick. Well, the raven-haired boy never spoke of his worries regarding the union, so why would Bruce think he was worried?

But as he watched from the outlines of the scene, how the doors of the carriage opened, his furrowed expression lessened. What had been haunting Dick’s mind, the fears of of who Wallace West actually was, they were wiped away. Because the figure that stepped out, it was just a boy, the same age as Dick. And he looked just as worried and nervous as Dick felt. Although, his expression changed as the doors of the other carriage opened and his friends joined him. The scene had even painted a slight smile on Dick. 

And he had suddenly felt even more dumb for standing hidden behind a marble statue, fifty yards away, over in the gardens as the rest of court were pouring out from the front gates. He watched as the last trace of nervousness was well hidden from the redhead’s face. If you hadn’t seen him from the beginning, you’d never guessed it had ever been there. 

His father stepped out onto the gravel pathway, and Dick used the opportunity to slip away from his hiding place, to walk back towards the front gates. No one noticed him walking there in the background anyway, that was something his father’s presence guaranteed. 

And just in time, he made it up to the sidelines for his father to take his departure. The small group of new faces still hadn’t noticed him so he took the opportunity to step forward when Alfred spoke up. 

_Here goes nothing._

Wallace seemed somewhat surprised to see Dick but bowed once he understood who’d stepped out in front of him, “Your grace.” 

Dick wasn’t surprise that his hair had served as an identity marker for the boy in his own memory. It really was beautiful. 

“Oh-no please, just call me Dick.” Dick said and gestured with his hand as if the whole royal title bit was unnecessary. He also felt a smile creep up on on him, and to his surprise, it was returned from the one standing in front of him. He knew that it was customary to stay proper and address your guests by title, but they _had_ actually met before. And he really wished that he wouldn’t have to walk around on edge for the upcoming months. _God, it had been so much easier when they were just children._ He felt how his heart was beating faster than normally, but he did his best hiding it. 

“Then you can just call me Wally, everyone else does.” The boy giggled slightly and gestured to his friends who were all waving, somewhat awkwardly behind him. Dick smiled and gave them a nod as a hello. “Well, not everyone. But you know, my friends and family, not important people or during meetings and such-and I’m rambling-great, I’m sorry.” There was a sparkle in the other’s eyes as he smiled sheepishly. 

Dick just laughed softly, memories of the boy slowly waking up from deep inside his mind. He remembered when they were younger, the boy had been shy, but he sure was a talker once he got more comfortable. And now he seemed just as full of life as Dick remembered, something that Gotham could really benefit from. _Wow he’s really beautiful._ Dick thought to himself. It wasn’t a quality that many men were given, but Wally was truly beautiful.

“Wow.” He heard Wally take a deep breath as he looked out over the castle grounds. “The castle seems bigger than I remembered.” Dick followed his gaze over the mighty architecture. The sun was shining over the blocks of stone that formed the royal families home. It was notorious for its size and spacious lands, a historical monument. “Is that possible?” Wally's attention was pulled back towards Dick. “And you too of course.” He let out a breath together with a laugh. 

Dick looked back at the boy and chuckled. “Is that such a surprise?” The corners of his mouth were tugging upwards and he seemed to be lost in the others green eyes. His nervousness was quite adorable. 

“No,” Wally was quick say. “,but you still look a lot like I remember you.” A small smile and slight blush spread over the boy’s freckled face. Dick was also pretty sure he elbowed the brunette behind him for something. The crowd behind was an odd sight, especially the boy with green hair. It was rare to see even someone with such strong hair as Wally, in Gotham. Here most people had black, blonde or brown hair. Especially at court, the majority seemed to have black hair or somewhere around the darker color spectrum. 

“Well I’m glad I left an impression.” Dick suppressed a laugh from the scene going on behind his guest. “You’re hair is still the same strong red colour as I remember.” Dick pointed out as it was almost alluring, pulled your attention to the boy even when you didn’t mean for it.

“Oh, yeah. I still can’t control it though.” Wally’s hand went up to touch the somewhat wild locks. Dick was pretty sure that he’d been told that he should present himself more respectable, judging by the way he instantly went to try and fix it. But Dick didn’t mind it, he actually kind of liked it. Maybe Wally staying here for some time wasn’t going to be too bad. He still wasn’t sure if their marriage was the right way to go for Gotham. But he was looking forward to learning more of the other. After all, they had been engaged for eleven years. 

“Mhm.” Alfred cleared his throat and Dick realized that they weren’t alone, feeling slightly embarrassed at how stuck his own gaze had been to Wally’s. “Master Dick, I believe our guest might want to see their rooms.”

“Oh yes, of course.” He nodded and looked back at the people in front of him. With slight hesitation in his movement, he reached out his arm for Wally to intertwine his in. Dick had seen this gesture done a thousand times, it was expected by the host to offer their ‘support’ as they’d stroll around the castle grounds. His father always did it with such security and he’d seen plenty of nobles court others this way. Didn’t mean it was easy though, if left you feeling exposed. 

But Wally had also been brought up with the same rules, written or unwritten, as Dick. So with a somewhat nervous smile and glance back at his friends, he accepted and hooked is own arm together with Dick’s as they started walking. 

Many of the nobel ladies around them started chatting as soon as they were out of sight, believing they were also out of reach to be heard. They weren’t. But Wally seemed to enjoy it. They passed an old lady and heard her whisper something along the lines with Wally’s hair might be magic, and Dick was sure he saw the other suppress a laughter. He gave the other an amused look and quirked an eyebrow, interested in hearing the other’s thoughts.

“I’ve been away from court for so long, I seemed to have forgotten how fast people start gossiping.” Wally sighed with a smile as his gaze traveled over the grounds. 

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” Dick admitted as he lead the other around the castle, towards the courtyard. His friends following along after them but they seemed to keep their distance. Is wasn’t the fastest route you could take, it’d be less of a walk if they’d just entered through the main gates. But he figured the other might want some fresh air, after all he’d been on the road all night till now. 

A life without the court’s gossip sounded basically impossible to Dick, he’d lived with it for so long. But it didn’t seem like something bad, not having to worry if anyone was listening as soon as you wanted to have a private coversation. 

“I have to warn you though, lady Helen loves to eavesdrop. Don’t let her come too close if you don’t want her to hear.” Dick leaned closer to Wally and whispered as he peered towards the ladies sitting at the other side of the yard having tea. He discreetly pointed towards the woman in red who was shooting glances towards them every other second.

Wally grinned and let out a small laughter, “Okay, I’ll keep that in mind when I talk about my magic hair.” He whispered back with a faked serious expression, earning a smile from Dick as he straightened up again. 

“I can’t say I blame them too much, you’re hair is quite the unusual color around here.” Dick glanced back up at it. 

“Hey if anyone has secret magic skills, it has to be you.” Wally defended himself jokingly and looked back at the other as they passed by the stone floors where Jason and Dick had been sparring earlier that day. “I may not remember much of my time here, but I do remember you showing me those weird flips and other things, that really no human should be able to do.”

Dick raised his eyebrows in memory of it. He had shown Wally his, somewhat clumsy, acrobatics back then and he remember how impressed the other had been. The thought caused him to smile and nod along. 

“I guess you’re right, but that’s nothing compared what I’ve picked up over the years.” He hummed in thought. Bruce wasn’t very appreciative of the many, many times that Dick had injured himself in an attempt to learn something new. But it had paid of. 

“Are you telling me that you still know how to do all those things?” Wally asked and turned his head towards the other, his eyes seeming surprised and impressed at the same time. 

“Well I’m better at it now, when I’ve had time to practice.” He smiled and looked down slightly embarrassed. 

“Wow, you’ve got so show me some time.” Wally looked back to the side, to let his eyes wander their surroundings. _This is actually going pretty well._ Wally was a pleasant surprise, he wasn’t like the other preppy nobles around. He was… different. In a good way.

\---  
**Wally**

 _So far so good._ Wally took a deep breath as he pulled the white shirt over his head. The body sized mirror he was standing in front of showcased a young man. He had red hair, freckles covering his face, spreading over his shoulders and further down his arms. A slim frame, but he still had more muscle than most would think. It was hard work at the convent, early mornings with long hours ahead. 

It felt weird returning to the court lifestyle. People tending to his every need. He’d even turned down the servants who offered to dress him earlier. It was normal here, but it was weird for Wally. And he honestly didn’t feel the need to have others dress him, he was eighteen for god’s sake. _Well soon at least._

When he arrived earlier that day he had been worried. That he wouldn’t fit in anymore, that people would look at him and see a weak boy. But also, he’d been worried over Richard, which had turned out to be in vein, he’d been surprisingly nice. 

The prince didn’t seem as stuck up as the other nobles that were surrounding him. Not that it really mattered whether or not he was a good man. Wally’s duty was to his country. He wouldn’t be marrying a man, he was marrying a country. He’d been raised with that knowledge, nothing knew to him. 

He started tying the strings together of the white, loose fitted shirt as he walked over to sit on the red velour couch. His chambers were huge, it felt weird to be so alone after having spent his childhood sleeping in the same room as at least three other people. 

When you stepped inside there was an immense canopy bed to your left, draped in heavy red fabric with bedsheets that felt like clouds. Admittedly, Wally had spent the first minutes of his privacy just laying on it, letting his thoughts drift. To the right side of the room there was a big wooden closet, a desk that held a mirror over it, the red velour couch he was now sitting in, a fireplace, an ottoman matching the spacious armchair next to it and then a body sized mirror. The floor was covered with a rug that most likely cost way too much, and there were unlit candles placed out on different surfaces. 

The feast was set to start in about an hour but the freckled boy had already started with dressing himself. He was sure that his nerves would get the best of him if he didn’t proceed to actually do _something._

He’d just finished lacing the shirt and was tucking it into the black leather pants when there was a knock from across the room. His head turned to face the door, “Who is it?”

“It’s Artemis.” A familiar voice could be heard, although somewhat muffled by the door.

“Come in.” Wally said and walked over towards the bed, where a chest of his belongings had been placed at the foot of it. 

“King Wallace.” Artemis bowed dramatically as she entered, earning herself a flying piece of cloth being thrown at her as Wally rolled his eyes. 

“Cut it out.” He laughed and pulled out a pair of shoes from the chest, then closed it to sit on top of it.

“What? You _are_ a king.” The blonde girl teased her friend and sat down in the armchair, crossing her legs as she looked around.

“Yeah but you know you don’t have to act like that around me, at least not when we’re alone.” Wally pointed out as he shoved a bare foot into the boot he’d fished out a second ago. 

“But we all think it’s so much fun.” She grinned and leaned back, turning her attention to the redhead. “You doing okay?” Her eyes held a worrying look, the same she’d always had when it came to Wally. No matter how much she liked to tease and torture the young king, she was always there for him and worried for him. 

Wally didn’t have any siblings of his own, but if he would’ve had a sister, he’d imagine her to be like Artemis. If anything, he saw her as his sister anyway. 

“I’m fine.” He reassured and pulled on the other boot. “It’s just, I don’t know... Weird? To be back after so long.” He shrugged, not even sure how to describe the feeling himself. It wasn’t like coming home, Wally really didn’t feel like he had a home anymore. He just settle for the safest place at the time. But it wasn’t like entering unknown territory either. He knew how court worked, what to watch out for and who to stay away from. But he was rusty, so there was a tension built up inside of him. 

“Not to talk about Richard.” Artemis looked like she was thinking back to earlier when they’d arrived. “He certainly wasn’t what I had expected.” 

“Well we have only met him for a short moment so far.” Wally reminded her, and himself, as he raked his fingers through his hair. “He might still be an asshole, we just don’t know it yet.” 

“Aren’t you the optimist.” She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. 

“You know I’m not here to find love Art.” Wally sighed and got to his feet, walking over to the dresser. “I’m a king, we don’t get to live like that.”

He could basically hear her thinking, talking inside her own head, even though he couldn’t see her as he went through the wardrobe. He picked out a deep-red attire with details embroidered in yellow and gold. His country's colors, an appropriate doublet for tonight’s event. He might not be regent yet but he was king of Keystone, and he’d make sure that people knew that. 

“I know.” Artemis broke the silence with a slight sigh and got up from her position in the chair. Wally turned to face her and she grabbed his free hand. “But maybe, and I’m _just_ saying maybe…” She squeezed his hand in a comforting manner, emphasizing her words. “Richard could bring you happiness as well.” The way she looked at him, with such a mixture of sorrow and hope forced Wally into an embrace. 

He hugged the girl tight, not sure what he’d do without her. “I hope you’re right.” He whispered and smiled into her shoulder. 

When they parted, Artemis had covered up her sorrowful shadow and smiled at him as she normally would. “Now, I’ve got to get ready as well. There’ll be a bunch of nobles down there tonight, got to make sure that they’ll notice me.” She winked and walked over to the door. “I’ll see you down there, and for god’s sake Wally, control your hair.” She gave him a finishing eye roll before she stepped out, leaving Wally with a grin on his face, feeling somewhat more ready for tonight. 

\---

“Wow this is total crash!” Bart tried, and failed, in keeping his voice down as he and Wally entered the grand hall. Some people turned their heads and Wally gave a nervous and apologetic smile, elbowing Bart in the side as he did. 

“Ouch.” Bart hissed and frowned, but it quickly disappeared as his eyes traveled back out to the feast in front of them.

There was a sea of people, different royals and nobles, servants tending to people’s every need. The room was bright and decorated in white, a strong contrast to Gotham court’s usual darker color palette. There were white drapes, coating the walls together with decorative green vines. Candles everywhere on top of golden candelabras and the golden chandeliers hanging over them. There were banners hanging over the crowd as well, Gotham’s crest together with a foreign one that Wally couldn’t remember the name of. But he knew who possessed the crown of the country and it was a powerful woman. Gotham was really expanding, rooting itself at the top of the hierarchy. 

Wally studied the marbled floor as he and Bart moved around, trying to locate the rest of their friends. He could feel eyes upon himself, the prying eyes of court. _Thank god for this engagement._ Wally thought to himself as he let his head look up again, over the crowd. If it hadn’t been for the attention grabbing announcement of Bruce’s daughter getting engaged, then he was sure there’d be more than a few eyes on him tonight. 

“There’s Artemis.” Wally spoke up and pointed discreetly across the room where she seemed to be talking to one of the entertainers and appeared to be enjoying her company with the masked woman. 

Wally couldn’t help but to worry a little, Artemis didn’t have a title. She made up for it handsomely with her family's fortune, but she was also here to find a possible suitor that could raise her family. It was a dangerous game to be seen spending time with those lower in station than you, no matter how sad it was. 

“Hey, are you listening?” Wally looked down at Bart who wasn’t even looking in the same direction that Wally had been pointing at. He followed the boy’s gaze and looked over to the other side of the hall. There was a small group of people having drinks and chatting together, and Bart’s eyes were glued on one specific man. He was tall and had an olive skin tone, black hair and wearing a blue attire. Wally bumped the other’s shoulder, pulling Bart out of his gawking with a smirk. 

“Go talk to him.” He smiled and peered over to the group of people. 

“What? No-pff.” Bart looked away with a slight blush over his own similarly fair skin as Wally’s. The redhead rolled his eyes at his friend but didn’t judge him. He was making an effort of his own to not look for Dick. 

“Fine, fine.” Wally held up his hands in a surrendering gesture but made sure to take notes of the man Bart had been looking at. Perhaps Dick knew who he was, or some other noble who loved to gossip. 

King Bruce entered the grand hall, turning everyone’s attention to himself and the girl that was walking next to him. She was pretty, still very young. Perhaps she was about fifteen. Her blonde hair was tied back into a bun, decorated with many different small jewels. She wore a black gown with silver embroidered into it. Representing her own family with pride as she walked down the path that had cleared in front of them. If Wally’s eyes weren’t playing tricks with him, he was pretty sure there were bats embroidered at the hem of her long gown. 

Gotham’s crest. The bat. 

“Where’s her fiancée” Bart whispered as they watched the two figures make their way to the throne across the room. Bruce sat down and his daughter curtsied before the crowd went back to its chitchatting. 

“I don’t think she’s here. If I heard correctly then princess Stephanie will be traveling to meet her in a few days.” Wally thought back to the servants he’d overheard on his way to the hall, you could always trust to pick up on all the latest news by just a short walk around the corridors. 

“Oh… Must be scary to not know someone and then be expected to marry-” Bart interrupted himself and looked up at Wally slightly ashamed. Wally just looked at him with an amused expression before he laughed. 

“It’s okay Bart, it is scary. But I’m sure she has her friends, just like I have mine.” He put a reassuring hand on the short man’s shoulder, which the other returned with a smile and nod. 

“Are you both enjoying yourselves?” A voice was heard from behind the two of them and as Wally turned around he felt his lips curve upwards. 

“Yes, definitely.” He smiled at the raven that had appeared in front of them. “Your sister is very beautiful.” Wally looked over at the young girl who was now indulged in a conversation together with some of her own friends. 

Dick followed Wally’s gaze till he spotted his sister. “Yes she truly is.” His eyes darted back to Wally and the redhead felt how his own gaze was sticking to those infinities of blue. 

“I think I’m going to… yeah.” Bart backed up with a smug expression and then disappeared into the crowd. 

Wally had to force himself from rolling his eyes at his friend, but let out a small laughter. One that Dick returned before he grabbed a hold of two cups that a servant offered them. “Was your room to your liking?” He asked as he offered one of the silver cups to Wally. 

He accepted it with a small smile as a thank you. “Oh yes, it’s really beautiful, the bed is huge, I think it’d fit ten of myself.” He took a sip of the drink to stop himself from rambling again.

Dick smiled and looked down at the wine in his hand. “Well I’m glad it’s to your liking.” He looked back up again and followed Wally’s example as he raised his wineglass to his lips. 

“How about yourself?” Wally asked feeling the sweet taste of the wine coating his tongue. “Are you enjoying the festivities?” 

He watched as Dick’s eyes traveled the crowd. “This marriage will be of much profit to Gotham, it was a clear decision for my sister. It’s definitely something to celebrate.” He answered thoughtfully but he didn’t seem very happy, making Wally wonder what was clouding his mind. 

“Is something bothering you?” He asked, knowing very well that the other had no obligation to tell him. 

“No.” Dick sighed with a small smile. “Or, perhaps-it’s complicated… Politics.” He chuckled as he looked down at his drink. 

“Well as you might have understood I have a tendency to ramble, but perhaps I can listen too.” Wally quirked an eyebrow. He wasn’t the best at shutting up once he got started but he was more than happy to listen. 

Dick seemed to be thinking but then nodded slightly. “I… I don’t want to lie to you Wallace-or Wally.” He smiled making Wally’s own smile even wider. _He is pretty cute actually._

“So I feel I need to tell you that… Our engagement, it’s complicated.” His blue eyes looked out over the crowd around them once again. 

Well, what isn’t complicated at court, as a king, as a living being really? But Wally did wonder what the other meant more specifically. They’d been engaged for eleven years, which part of it was he thinking of? He looked over at the prince with a slightly confused expression to show he wanted to hear more. 

“Gotham isn’t as strong as you might think.” He continued with a low sigh, and took a sip as he looked over at his father. It was hard to believe his words, when the face of the empire was Bruce. He looked like he could stand through an earthquake and not budge an inch. “Our engagement isn’t secure. It’s been said for long that we should wed for the sake of our countries, and we will...” He looked back at Wally. “But only if it’ll benefit _both_ our countries.” His emphasis on the word _both_ showed Wally clearly what he was hinting at. 

Gotham most likely had their own problems and they were a strong nation that always looked for beneficial alliances. Though Keystone had once been one of the leading powers of the world, that wasn’t quite the case anymore. It was still at the top, but it was unstable. The country’s own king wasn’t even raised there and the people didn’t know Wally. With Icyres pressing on their borders, they weren’t appearing to be the same strong and collected nation that they had once been. 

And an engagement could be broken as fast as it had been made. 

“You don’t have to worry Dick.” He said with a calm expression, although somewhat less glad than earlier. “I know that you have to think of your country first, just as I have to think of mine.” He stated as he finished the drink in his hand and dropped it off on an empty tray that a servant carried. 

“Though I can’t say that it’s not somewhat distressing to stay at a court that you do not know what their intentions are…” He sighed and looked around to all the strange faces surrounding him. Music had started playing and people were dancing. It was a joyful sight. But the feeling of secrecy and betrayal rested in the back of Wally’s head. 

“Keystone might not seem like the strongest alliance right now, but you’re wrong.” He looked back at Dick as he spoke, without any anger in his voice. Just a determination. “Hopefully someday soon you’ll see that too, but till then…” He reached out a hand with a more happy smile. 

The two of them growing close was an awful idea. Developing actual feelings now could lead to immense pain later. So Wally decided to set up his walls, keep an eye over his shoulder. Court was dangerous, _this_ was dangerous. So he told himself that that he was doing what his country expected of him. But with without any feelings. 

“Would you care to dance? Because if anything, then hopefully we can at least be friends.” He offered his hand and a friendly smile to the boy in front of him. Maybe they would marry, maybe not. But he truly wished that Dick would turn out to be a safe friend during his stay at court. 

Dick seemed surprised at first, he’d stayed quiet whilst the redhead spoke of his own country. But his face broke into an equally warm and kind smile as Wally’s, which whether the boy wanted to or not, made his heart skip. 

“I’d love to.” Dick said and looked around. He caught eyes of an elderly man standing not far from them and stepped forward, pressing his drink into the man’s hand. “Lord Hemingway, would you mind holding this for a second, thank you.” He didn’t even let the poor man respond before he was hurrying back to Wally, grabbing his hand and pulling them both out towards the dance floor. 

Wally couldn’t hold back the giggle the scene caused him and they both stumbled out into the middle of the crowd, grabbing hold of the each other's hands. The bored musicians who’d been playing such dull and slow music all evening seemed to pick up on the boy’s exited movements and started playing something way more cheerful and faster. The two of them earned several glances from the crowd, but it was like they weren’t visible to either of them. Their hands were intertwined on one side, and the others were placed on Dick’s shoulder and Wally’s waist. But they weren’t exactly dancing according to the ‘rules’. 

Their feet moved synced together as they danced around the crowd. Their intertwined hands working as a navigator. It was playful, fun. The kind of dancing you’d see in the village, not at the castle. Dick’s blue eyes, shining like lanterns as they skipped forward, intertwined hands moving up and down and feet skipping twice before changing direction. The heat building up from their heavy clothing and fast movements as they basically jumped around. But that didn’t stop them, if anything it made them laugh even more. 

Not long after, some others joined in. Dancing, skipping and spinning to the melody of the lively music. And then all of the sudden the hall was full of life, genuine and cheerful life.

Wally had forgotten how amazing it felt to just dance. To have fun. His face held a constant broad smile as they moved around, one very similar to the smile on the prince he was dancing with. They laughed and bumped into others, struggling with their apologetic words because of their laughter. 

For the first time since he’d left the convent, he finally felt some of the tension inside him dissolve. 

\---  
**Damian**

“You do understand that’s our future king, right?” Damian huffed from his position in the corner, standing next to his brother. 

“Really, look at him.” He snorted. His brother was acting inappropriate, strange. Damian had never seen him like this. 

“You’ve got so much to learn…” Jason sighed as he looked out at the scene that was happening on the dance floor. His lips were slightly curved upwards and he sighed as he ruffled the kids hair, before walking away. 

“You do that again and I’ll cut off your hand!” Damian hissed and glared at his brother’s back, as he attempted to fix his hair. _If anyone had to learn, then it was Richard, right?_

His eyes made their way back out to the crowd and found Richard. He looked so young all of the sudden. So much more like just a seventeen year old. He looked… happy? 

“Tt-this family.” Damian sighed and took another bite of his cake. 

_Who was this Wallace, who had managed to turn Dick into a seventeen year old in just a couple of hours?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your opinions on all this, so let me know your thoughts if you read it!  
> The dancing scene was so hard to write tbh (I have to work on that stuff hah) but I hope you liked it! Hopefully it painted somewhat of a picture.
> 
> And what juicy drama do you guys think will happen at Gotham court??? ;))
> 
> Keep yourself updated or contact me over on my  TUMBLR   
> I also plan on asking you guys of your opinions on my fics, so I might do that over there!


End file.
